


You're Still My Baby

by KaleidoScopeOfIce



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver headspace, Caregiver!Anti, Caregiver/little, Caretaking, Daddy headspace, Daddy!Anti, Headspace struggle, Little Headspace, Little!Jack, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Protectiveness, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleidoScopeOfIce/pseuds/KaleidoScopeOfIce
Summary: Anti's always been a little shit to Jack, but he really does care





	You're Still My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that's a shit-tastic summary lol but anywho, this is a gift for Plutonic-5 on tumblr <3 Enjoy!

“Anti! For fuck's sake! Knock it off!”

Jack rubbed the back of his neck; the skin still red and stinging after being shot with yet another rubberband. Anti cackled like a damn hyena from his place on the ceiling. The demon had recently found a small stash of rubberbands and decided what better way to annoy Jack than to shoot him with the things every minute.

“Do you enjoy pissing me off on a regular basis?” the Irishman asked as he got up from his seat and approached Anti, reaching up to snag the remaining rubberbands in his clutch. The demon was quick to dart away, his body becoming nothing but fizzling shadows as he slinked off to the corner of the room.

“Is that a trick question?” Anti asked in return, taking another rubberband before Jack could react and firing it straight at Jack's face.

“Ow!” the youtuber recoiled as the snapping of the band hit him directly on the cheek, the area already starting to swell from the impact. “Fucking STOP!”

Anti merely laughed, with the sound screeching through the air like burning tires. And he continued to laugh as he left the room, proud to have fully irritated his 'roommate'. It was a lot of fun for the demon to aggravate Jack until the Irishman's ears were burning. He got a kick out of it every time.

With nothing else to do now, Anti made his way to the living room and plopped down onto the couch. He blinked, and the tv sprung to life. He flipped through the channels, maybe hoping to find some seedy shows or some other kind of bullshit that would possibly keep him entertained for the next few minutes. Finally stopping on a cheesy black-and-white movie that he couldn't remember the name of, Anti reclined back in his seat, taking up the entire space of the couch and making himself comfortable.

The movie went on for about an hour, and Anti yawned, wondering why he was still watching this crap. He then realized that he hadn't seen Jack in awhile.

Strange, usually Jack was always in the kitchen at this time, making himself some dinner.

However, Jack had been known to skip meals sometimes when he was buried neck deep in work.

Anti groaned under his breath, coming to the conclusion that if he didn't check on his other half, then Jack would be going hungry for the remainder of the evening. He may have been constantly tormenting the Irishman, but Anti knew that in order for Jack to function properly, he still needed to eat.

Skittering up the stairs in a flash, Anti slid effortlessly underneath Jack's door to his recording room. Jack was hunched over in his chair, as usual.

“Hey, you planning on starving yourself again?” Anti asked, strolling on over. He expected to get a rude retort in response, but nearly stopped in his tracks when Jack turned his chair away from his desk to partially face Anti.

The expression on Jack's face was...troubling, to say the least. The Irishman looked worried, nervous, almost torn.

“A-Anti...”

It wasn't rare to hear Jack stutter, unless something was really bothering him.

“...What's wrong?” the demon questioned.

“I-I don't know. I...I want my teddy but...but I don't...”

It suddenly clicked with Anti. Jack appeared to be fighting off the headspace of wanting to be Little, and he now seemed to be teetering between being an adult and being a child.

“Can you...can you pet my head....please?” Jack almost sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

And it was with that sound, that very request, that Anti felt himself enveloped in an entirely new mindset. He was filled with the immediate urge to comfort the other, as he approached Jack without hesitation and held him close to his chest, beginning to softly pet his floof of brown hair.

“Hey hey, it's okay. You're okay,” Anti gently hushed him, running his fingers through Jack's hair. He could feel the tension slowly leaving Jack's body, as the youtuber relaxed against him and brought his hands up, wrapping his arms around the demon's waist. Anti then felt Jack shudder against him, and his heart nearly broke, knowing that his baby was crying.

That certainly wouldn't do.

He gently pulled out of Jack's grasp and knelt down at eye level with him, reaching out and cupping the Irishman's face in his hands, as his thumbs brushed away the incoming tears. Anti felt his heart swell with emotions, seeing Jack crumble before him. He no longer saw an adult that was making millions in his career. He saw a precious child that needed love and attention. HIS love and attention. Anti's brain quickly went to work, leaning forward and giving a gentle kiss to his baby's forehead.

“Want me to get your teddy for you, buddy?” he asked softly, still brushing away the tears that fell.

Jack whimpered and gave a sad nod.

“Okay, stay here for me,” Anti gently instructed, pulling away from Jack and diving underneath the Irishman's bed. He re-emerged with small teddy bear plush, who's fur was a golden brown and looked like it needed a wash.

Jack's eyes were immediately on the toy, as he reached out with grabby hands and whined loudly. “Cinnamon! I want Cinnamon!”

“Ssshhh ssshhh, it's okay baby, he's right here,” Anti cooed, giving Jack the plush and watching as the Little snagged it and held it close in a tight embrace. It made Anti smile warmly, as he gently parted Jack's unruly hair to the side and tenderly caressed him. At least the tears had stopped, but Anti knew that Jack still needed to eat.

“Hey bug, how about we go and get you something to eat, yeah? Babies gotta eat too, ya know.”

Jack looked up; his eyes shining innocently.

“Can Cinnamon come too?”

Anti chuckled and effortlessly scooped Jack into his arms, causing the Little to giggle. “Yes, Cinnamon can come too.”


End file.
